


Thor's very bad, no good capture

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bara Thor, Cock milking, I wish I had a better title for this but it's all I could think of, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Off-screen Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thor escapes eventually, Universe Alteration, be warned, nameless civilians die, non-con, non-con that gets dub-con but there's no con, once again for those who didn't see the warning, takes place during endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Thor is captured by Thanos, who has a dastardly plan in mind for how he's going to use his prisoner. Can Thor escape?Special request fic
Relationships: Thanos/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Thor's very bad, no good capture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Remember my Thor/Orochimaru piece? Did you wonder why Thor had a seal stopping people from milking his cock? Well, here's your answer! The wonderful requester had a follow-up idea for me and requested I post it to AO3 so here it is!
> 
> ***** Again, for anyone who missed it in the tags- this piece has NON-CON content. That means Thor NEVER consents to the sex acts performed on him. He does NOT want them. If that makes you uncomfortable please do not read this fic!*****

Fire raged around the battlefield, sparkling off of the scrap metal and reflecting the vicious fight that was occurring before it. The space stone was securely hidden away, but Thanos and his minions were hell-bent on finding it.

Of course, they’d have to get through Thor first. 

Hammer swinging about wildly, Thor knocked out every minion he could reach. He ran through hordes of creatures, unwilling to stop until the Space Stone was completely safe, until he could get to it and keep it out of Thanos’ hands forever. He could hear the screams of civilians behind him, the ones he couldn’t save, dead at the hands of the monsters he couldn’t reach, and the sounds fueled the anger, the rage, boiling deep inside of him. He had to fight harder. He had to fight faster. He had to protect the people, the ones who had put their trust in him. 

He jumped over minions that threw themselves at him, and summoned lightning with Mjolnir to electrocute the ones that managed to get past him, desperate as the raging inferno in the city grew, buildings beginning to collapse beneath the boiling heat. He had to hurry, he couldn’t waste any breath, any motion, everything had to be deliberate and precise. Every hammer swing was split-second calculated to hit the most amount of enemies, to do the most amount of damage possible. 

A break in the enemy lines gave him the opportunity that he needed. Thor could see Thanos, could see Ebony Maw beside him, a clear shot right through. Digging his feet into the ground, Thor sprinted through the battlefield, muscles rippling as he swung his hammer at anyone who stood in his way. If he could just take down the leaders, or at least force them to retreat, then the minions would withdraw as well.

Of course, luck was not on his side. Ebony Maw spotted his charge rush right away, the hideous alien using his powers to levitate chunks of the scrap metal all around them and flinging the pieces at Thor. 

“My lord,” Ebony Maw called to Thanos, “Please step back, I will take care of this nuisance.” Once he was sure his lord was out of the way of harm, the alien focused his attention on Thor, throwing chunk after chunk of metal at the god.

Thor took advantage of Ebony Maw’s attacks, angling himself so he would be in front of a large group of minions, then dodging the pieces of metal that were thrown at him, allowing them to hit the alien’s allies, the friendly fire obliterating them so he didn’t have to.

He ducked and dodged and ran about the battlefield, the rush of battle pulsing through his veins. He was so close, he was so close to Ebony Maw. He pushed himself further, the bulging muscles in his legs protesting the strain. Thor got close enough he knew, he just knew if he was able to land one strike the disgusting creature would be dead. Lifting his arms above his head, Mjolnir clutched between his hands, knuckles white from the strain, Thor catapulted himself through the air.

It took a moment for his brain to catch up with what was going on, so battle-focused as it was.

He was flying through the air, hammer poised to strike the Ebony Maw, to bring him down, and now… Now he was stopped, metal bent around his body like a cocoon, preventing him from moving, from continuing his strike. The weight of the scrap wrapped around him had him plummeting to the ground like a rock, hitting the battlefield with a loud crash. Thor struggled and resisted, muscles bulging beneath the metal, but nothing was working. Sweat dripped down his neck, veins throbbing beneath his skin as he tried to break free, but he was stuck.

The Ebony Maw approached Thor, a triumphant smirk on his face. With a few waves of his hands he maneuvered the metal to force Thor into a kneeling position, helpless to watch as Thanos’ minions, now unimpeded by the God of Thunder, pillaged the town. 

“My lord, I’ve neutralized the opponent,” Ebony Maw reported, watching the wreckage of the town. Screams and cries echoed throughout the air, but Thanos and his army were uncaring. They only wanted the Space Stone. 

“Good work,” Thanos rumbled, his hulking mass overshadowing his general, “Continue the search for the Space Stone.”

“Yes, my lord,” Ebony Maw said, bowing lightly before giving commands to the army in a language Thor couldn’t understand.

Try as Thor might, the metal was too strong for him to escape, he was forced to watch as Thanos’ minions slaughtered and pillaged to find the stone he had tried so hard to protect. 

What could only be half an hour passed before one minion approached, a glowing object in its hands. Ebony Maw quickly snatched the stone, appraising it and making sure it was what they were looking for. Deeming it the true stone, he offered it to Thanos with a reverent bow of his head.

“Good, good…” Thanos hummed, picking the stone up. It glowed softly, abright with power, casting an ethereal light on his skin. He didn’t hesitate to put it with its brethren in his glove, clenching his fist and making sure it was secure. Satisfied, he made a motion with his hands, and all the minions began gathering around him and the Ebony Maw. Together, along with Thor, they began to levitate up onto their mothership.

To Thor’s dismay, the room they brought him to looked like some sort of torture room, strange implementations hanging from the walls, chains and leather all over. Thanos must have done something, because his powers were unresponsive when he tried to call them up. Helpless, he was forced to his knees in the middle of the room by two of Thanos’ minions, made to wait as Thanos approached him, a smirk on his face.

“My, my, my, now look what we have here,” Thanos laughed, kneeling down in front of Thor. Even kneeling he dwarfed the god an almost embarrassing amount. With a large hand, almost the size of Thor’s head, he reached out, gripping Thor’s arm and feeling his muscles. Thanos’ fingers were almost gentle as he felt the divots and strength beneath Thor’s skin. Despite how much Thor tried to pull away, the minions holding him held strong, forcing him to take the unwanted caress.

“Certain the sexiest of the pests that oppose me,” Thanos hummed, smiling. “I know exactly what to do with you.” Gesturing again, Thanos stood up and took a few steps back.

From the ceiling, like loyal dogs, came a swarm of thick, mechanical tentacles. Despite their appearance, they were soft and fleshy to the touch, they didn’t pinch Thor’s skin or anything of the sort. The minions holding Thor kept their grip on him, but stepped back a few paces as well, letting the tentacles come in and take their places. A few wrapped around his biceps, holding them together, while more circled his wrists, immobilizing his arms. Using their grip, they lifted Thor onto his feet. Thanos’ minions nodding to their lord and exited the room, leaving only Thanos, Ebony Maw, and Thor.

“What are you doing to me? Stop this!” Thor protested, kicking his legs feebly. His muscles screamed with the overexertion, unable to fight when the tentacles slithered in and circled his ankles, lifting them along with his arms until he was nearly parallel with the floor, completely helpless. To add insult to injury, more of the tentacles circled Thor’s thighs, perilously high, the barest brush against his trapped penis. Jerking away, Thor struggled in the tentacles’ holds, as much as he didn’t want to drop to the floor like this, he also didn’t want to stay basically tied up like he was. Unfortunately, the tentacles were even stronger than the minions before them, holding strong.

“Now, to get this pesky armor off,” Thanos chuckled, approaching Thor. Pulling a strange item out of his pocket, Thanos pressed a button, an almost holographic blade flickering to life. Despite how much Thor was trying to struggle away, Thanos just kept approaching, the knife in his hand. Reaching his hand up, Thanos brought the knife up and cut a slit in the bottom of Thor’s armor, right above his groin.

“Look,” Thanos laughed, “It’s just about to pop off your body… your big, muscular body… Your armor can barely contain all of your muscles, don’t you just want to take it off?” Putting the knife away, Thanos pushed on the cut armor, chuckling as it bowed out immediately once he took his finger off of it.

“Stop this,” Thor demanded, trying once again to wrestle out of the tentacles’ hold, despite how he’d not been even slightly succeeded before. “Let me go, don’t touch me!”

Thanos and Ebony Maw just looked at each other and laughed, the type of laugh that had Thor’s stomach sinking, like he knew he wouldn’t be getting out of this situation the same he had come in it. 

“See, you’re my prisoner,” Thanos explained, bringing the knife back up and sliding it slowly, slowly up Thor’s chest, licking his lips as each of Thor’s muscular abs were revealed. When his chest was completed exposed, his meaty pecs jolting every time he tried to escape, Thanos stepped back a few paces to admire his work, whistling low at the sight before him. Turning of the knife and slipping it back into his pocket, Thanos walked to Thor’s chest and began his assault.

Running his hands up and down Thor’s rippling eight pack, Thanos began mouthing and licking at his bulging pecs, covering every inch he could with saliva. He ducked his head and sucked on each nipple for a few long moments, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. Thor tried to escape the sensations, but the tentacles held fast. Once Thanos was satisfied with how wet Thor’s chest was, he moved down to his abs, tracing the divots and bumps of each muscle. When he reached Thor’s navel he made sure to dip his tongue inside and swirl it around, feeling the surrounding muscles jump and jolt at his ministrations. Having this much power of someone who had been annoying him for so long had Thanos’ blood pumping. He stepped back a few paces once he’d gotten a long taste, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“I know just what I’ll be using you for, my prisoner,” he chuckled darkly, “I’m going to milk your balls dry of your godly semen, surely it’s got many useful properties.” 

Once again, Thanos made a hand motion and the tentacles began to move, sliding around Thor at their masters’ command. They slipped under his cut armor, hooking around the arm-holes and cutting down along his sides, letting the front plates of his armor drop to the ground, the back piece easily slid off of his body, leaving Thor in only his pants and underwear.

“No! I don’t want this! Stop this!” Thor yelled, struggling hard in the tentacles’ hold, despite having just seen them cut through his armor like butter. As usual, the tentacles held fast, even wrapping a bit tighter around his limbs, making even the strong God of Thunder wince.

“My lord, you have wonderful tastes,” Ebony Maw hummed, eyeing Thor’s exposed body hungrily. “He’s most certainly your sexiest prisoner yet, I can’t wait for you to milk his cock.”

Thanos smiled and nodded, “Indeed he is, one of the best specimens that I’ve ever seen.” He gave Ebony Maw a wicked grin. “I’m sure that his semen will be chock full of power that we can take advantage of.” Of course, if it wasn’t he wasn’t going to be _too_ sad, he still got to take advantage of his enemy and show them that he was above them. Eyeing Thor, in his prone position, Thanos gestured once again to the tentacles.

Instantly they jumped to attention, a few of the thinner ones coming to caress around Thor’s crotch, aiming for the flimsy zipper that kept his pants closed. It curved over his crotch, hinting at the bounty that laid within. Slipping the zipper down tooth by tooth, the tentacles, pulling his dick out from the flap in his underwear. The thick meat flopped out with an almost violent plop, freed from it’s restrictive cage. It was easily as wide as a large fist, with a thick, plump head and equally large balls.

With their siblings’ task done, a few more tentacles descended, coiling around Thor’s pecs and abs, licking like tiny tongues, making Thor squirm from the stimulation. They slithered all around his nipples and in the dips between his ab muscles, sending sparks of sensation up and down Thor’s spine. A thicker tentacle than it’s siblings, plumper and softer, trailed down Thor’s abs, slipping between the hard muscles, until it reached the waistband of his underwear. 

With a bit of pressure it slipped inside, keeping it’s downward descent until it was able to wrap around Thor’s dick, causing the God of Thunder to jump, his dick twitching at the stimulation. Despite his mental blocks, how much he didn’t want this to be happening, his dick had no such qualms. Even at such a light touch, the blood rushed through his veins, pumping into his cock and making it plump up as well, quickly rising to half-hard under the tentacle’s grip. 

“Remove his underwear,” Thanos ordered, eyes fixated on Thor’s dick.

The tentacles were quick to respond, cutting through the waist band of his underwear and down the legs, shredding it with ease, the fabric had no chance compared to strength that could cut armor. Gripping the ruined pieces of cloth, the tentacles began to pull them slowly out of Thor’s pants, making sure to rub the soft, silken fabric against his dick. Thor’s hips bucked as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive skin, fireworks flashing before his eyes. The tentacle around his dick was pumping him slowly, and that combined with the fabric had his nerves going haywire. 

Thor didn’t even notice when the fabric was left to flutter to the floor, nor when the tentacles that had ripped his underwear wrapped around the waistband of his pants and pulled them down his legs, to be thrown to a random corner of the room, leaving his bottom half just as bare as his top. He was too focused on the tentacle around his dick, how it pulsated and stroked him. His willpower was beginning to erode, despite how much he wanted to protest, the pleasure was getting the be too much. He couldn’t hold out for much longer, even his grunts of resistance as he struggled against the tentacles were getting softer, more pleasure-filled instead of the pure rage they were before. It was becoming too much for Thor to take without breaking apart into a pleasured mess.

Of course, the tentacles didn’t care whether Thor’s defenses were failing or not, they had their orders. Smaller, thinner tentacles slithered across his meaty pecs, circling his nipples and pulling on them, pumping them like the thicker tentacle was doing around his cock. Others continued to lick around his muscles, making sure to catch every nook and cranny of his body. The stimulation was getting to be too much for Thor’s nerves, his dick was rapidly filling out, warm blood rushing to it in anticipation, his balls churning heavily to produce a nice, big load, ready to inseminate whatever he was preparing to fuck, despite the fact there would be nothing for those sperm to do except fuel whatever plan Thanos had in mind for them. It didn’t matter that it was a villain who was creating these sensations, Thor’s body was responding to it happily, moan after moan falling from his mouth, cock twitching with anticipation.

“Wonderful, wonderful,” Thanks chuckled, watching drops of precum begin to bead at the tip of Thor’s cock. Despite his own desires, he knew just what needed to be done to make sure that he had every drop of Thor’s thick, powerful semen. “Call in the milker, we don’t want to lose a single drop.”

The tentacles above Thor writhed as Thanos’ demand went through their programming, the tentacle he called for descending from the ceiling like an obedient pet. The milker tentacle looked much different from the other tentacles. It was thicker even than the one wrapped around Thor’s dick already, as well as hollow, its insides ribbed and pulsating already. From the insides, smaller, thinner tentacles also sprouted, protruding from the mouth of the milker and ready to pull and stimulate whatever they were going to be milking.

As the tentacle got closer to Thor’s penis, the inner feelers knew exactly what to do. They slid out of the milker tentacle like bullets, quickly wrapping around the head of Thor’s cock. They slithered beneath his foreskin, dragging it down and revealing the sensitive head, a few even playing with his slit, encouraging the precum to bead and gather at his tip. Once his foreskin was entirely pulled back, the main milker took hold, sliding down his cock slowly, displacing the tentacle that had been stroking him. It went to his balls, caressing and gently tugging every so often as the milker slid up and down and up and down, the insides pulsating and squeezing around his length.

Thanos licked his lips at the display, stepping forward to be right beside Thor. Ignoring the tentacles, he began nipping and licking at Thor’s pecs, leaving little red bite-marks on his skin. He left quite a few of them before sliding to Thor’s nipples, sucking on them and running his tongue along the sensitive buds, listening to Thor’s mindless moans. His hands caressed Thor’s abs, thumbs digging into the strong muscles every so often, feeling the muscles contract and spasm as Thor tried to fuck into the milking tentacle, despite how he was restrained. Thanos ran his hands up and down Thor’s body, watching how his cock throbbed in the milking tentacle, squirts of precum sliding down it’s maw and wetting the inside, making it all the more pleasurable for Thor.

“My lord, his balls look like they’re going to absolutely burst,” Ebony Maw stated, the alien’s own breathing heavy with the thick air full of the smell of sex around him. “I don’t think it’ll take much longer until you have what you’re looking for!” Rubbing his palms together, Ebony Maw watched as Thanos continued his assault on Thor’s body, his tongue tracing circles down his abs, hands running up and down his muscles, feeling up the God of Thunder.

“N-no!” Thor moaned, the last of the fight in his body drained from the intense pleasure. he couldn’t keep it up. He could feel his balls rising, contracting and drawing closer to his body, his dick twitching wildly as he drew closer and closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, he gave out, moaning long and loud as his balls pulsed, shooting his thick load into the milking tentacle, the little feelers stroking him slowly to make sure every drop was out. 

“We’re not done with him,” Thanos ordered, “More.” Gripping the milking tentacle, he forced it further down Thor’s dick, all the way to the base, uncaring that Thor had just cum. 

Thor’s hips spasmed, his eyes blowing wide as he tried to pull away from the tentacle, the pleasure almost too much, overstimulation fraying his nerves apart at the seams. Fireworks were going off in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t keep a hold of his voice, his cried of pleasure echoing throughout the room. The milking tentacle didn’t care that he had just cum, it kept sucking, trying to wring out every drop from his balls.

It did it’s job wonderfully, only a few minutes later Thor was screaming to the heavens as he came once more, balls shaking as he shot out a significantly smaller load than his first one. Once again, Thanos didn’t allow the tentacle to withdraw, forcing it to keep sucking on Thor, despite the fact that tears were now running down his face, cheeks bright red as he jolted and cried out from the overstimulation.

The pleasurable torture continued for almost an hour, Thor continuing to come and come and come and come, until he was unable to think, brain whited-out and nearly on the brink of unconsciousness. His only reprieve was when Thanos noticed that his loads were getting smaller each orgasm, until he was barely coming at all. Thor could barely remember when the large man had declared they would let him rest to let his balls recover, his brain had been blown to bits by the pleasure of so many consecutive orgasms. 

Slowly, Thor felt his brain return to him. He had to escape, there was no way he was just going to stay here and let his cock and balls be used as a… well, whatever Thanos wanted his cum for he wasn’t going to let him have it. 

Closing his eyes, Thor gathered his strength, forcing his screaming muscles to cooperate. With a deep breath, he released a burst of lightning, disintegrating the tentacles that held him hostage. He fell to the floor in a disgraceful heap, but with his gathered strength he forced himself to stand up, trying not to worry about the fact that his cock was still completely bare, rubbed red and raw from the constant milking. It was still hard, too, the tingles from the milking tentacle’s feelers still played over his skin, even though they weren’t there. Even his balls were sore, but he couldn’t think about them this instant. He had to escape.

Searching the room, Thor found his pants, much to his relief. Now he wouldn’t be escaping stark naked. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of his body, not like he had anything to be ashamed of, but he didn’t want to be running around naked. 

Pulling the pants up his legs was easy, but when he got to his cock, he winced. The material of his pants was rough and coarse, fine on his legs but without the soft material of his underwear it was too hard on his cock, especially since it was still hard and weeping precum. So, Thor decided to make do, he left his cock hanging out of his pants, the plump head and a few inches of the shaft sticking up out of the waistband, nestled in the groove of his abs. 

His gait awkward as he protected his penis, Thor broke down the door to the torture/sex-dungeon he was held in, relieved to find no guards posted. They must have thought he was completely broken from the experience. Bad news for them.

Running down the hallways of the mothership, Thor began to devise a plan. If Thanos wanted his semen so much, surely other villains might be after it as well? If so, then he needed to have something done, maybe some sort of magic to make sure that his cock couldn’t be milked? He’d have to check in with the magic-users he knew to see if such a thing was possible.

Finally, Thor happened upon what could only be an observation deck, the room was completely empty except for a few desks and computers, but it was also made almost entirely out of glass, providing a beautiful view of space, the planets and starts glimmering around them. It was just what he needed to get his location.

Using his God powers, Thor contacted Heimdall, relaying his location and asking for help back home. Surely enough, the Asgardian was able to teleport him back to safety with his magic, something that Thor was acutely grateful for at this moment. Once he was home he’d first get some new clothes to replace his old ones, and then go find someone about that anti-milking magic.

But first, clothes. Especially underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in getting things written for you or even just want to chat, check my tumblr (little-kitten-aqua) or twitter (@realPrinceDazai)! I've also got a curiouscat! Come drop questions or comments there! https://curiouscat.me/realPrinceDazai
> 
> And just a reminder but comments are my lifeblood! Nothing gets my muse and energy for writing up more than a nice comment, even if it's just something small. :)


End file.
